Question: $-8jk - 7jl - 7j - 3 = -3k - 8$ Solve for $j$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-8jk - 7jl - 7j - {3} = -3k - {8}$ $-8jk - 7jl - 7j = -3k - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $-8{j}k - 7{j}l - 7{j} = -3k - 5$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( -8k - 7l - 7 \right) = -3k - 5$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( -{8k - 7l - 7} \right) = -3k - 5$ $j = \dfrac{ -3k - 5 }{ -{8k - 7l - 7} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $j= \dfrac{3k + 5}{8k + 7l + 7}$